Engraved in Stone
by Never Is An Awfully Long Time
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been betrothed to each other ever since their parents died on a peice of stone. The Engraver was called. Because of this, Sakura and Syaornan are on a journey to get the Engraver to stop the wedding...While falling in love?SS
1. Default Chapter

_**This story is based on:**_

_**Engraved In Stone**_

_**Chapter one,**_

_**The Stone**_

There was a great commotion in the two castles that stood opposite hills over looking the valley. In the white castle, the servants hurried about the kitchen, peeling and paring, Stirring and stewing, baking and basting, mincing and marinating. The long banquet table was draped with lace and set with delicate porcelain and heavy silver.

In the gray castle, the servants scurried about the bedrooms, tucking and tidying, sweeping and swabbing, plumping and polishing. The ballroom's marble floor gleamed brightly and the golden scones were filled with tall white candles.

In each town adjoining the castles, the hustle and bustle continued. All the villagers, from the loftiest aristocrat to the humblest beggar, donned their finest clothes and carefully wrapped their gifts, whether large or small, modest or extravagant. In every hand was a gray envelope containing a white invitation, which read, in elaborate gold lettering, as follows:

_You are invited to attend the _

_nuptials _

_of_

_Princess Sakura of Greycliff _

_And_

_Prince Syaoran of Whitehill_

Excitement filled the air; smiles could be seen on all faces save two: Those of Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran.

* * *

Scowling, Prince Syaoran tugged at his embroidered white tunic, and turned to his wrinkled chief advisor, Sir Robert.

"Explain to me again why I must go down to the valley today to marry a woman I do not love; nay, I do not even know."

Sir Robert sighed, "Your Highness, we have been over the importance of this marriage countless times."

"Yes, but never have we discussed it on the actual day when all is being readied and I am wearing a ridiculous outfit." He tugged again at his elegant clothes.

"Be still, Sire, and I will review well-worn ground for you. As you know, approximately sixteen years ago, when you were born, all was well in Whitehill. Your good parents, Lively King Li and lovely Queen Li, ruled their people justly and wisely. Their best friends were rulers of Greycliff, wise King Kinnomoto and winsome Queen Kinnomoto, parents of Princess Sakura who was born the same day as you. Inspired by the royal friendship, the people of both kingdoms lived in harmony and prosperity.

Then, one fine summer day when you were but a year old, a terrible tragedy happened. Your parents and Sakura's arranged to meet for an outdoor feast in the valley. Each couple rode down the respectful hills in elegant carriages and both, unfortunately, were punctual. They arrived at the center at the same time and each set of horses, seeing the other oncoming set, went wild. The charging carriages collided with a large rock In the valley and all the passengers were killed instantly." He shook his head sadly. The people of Whitehill and Greycliff mourned at the loss of their rulers, but they rejoiced that time would furnish them with suitable replacements.

"Of course, people can be impatient and, without the example of the royal friendship, the People began to squabble. At first the differences were over minor maters, later the disagreements became more bigger and widespread. Disputes arose over fishing rights in the streams, hunting rights in the woods, and gathering rights in the groves. Each kingdom wanted to feel superior, and the tensions grew so high that war seemed impossible to escape. It was then that I, as your guardian, and Lady Claire of Greycliff, as Princess Sakura's guardian, organized the 'Committee to Alleviate Lamentable Malignity,' We knew that 'calm' had to be restored or all would be lost. Our committee met often, studied the problem and concluded that a permanent link between the two kingdoms was necessary. That is why you and Sakura were betrothed to each other, to be wed before the age of sixteen. And to ensure the bond was unbreakable, Lady Claire and I traveled far to Engravia to bring back a stonecutter. The Engraver carved the terms of the betrothal on the very stone your parents died. Ever since the carving was finished, the people of both kingdoms lived in peace."

Prince Syaoran responded angrily, "The people are in peace, bit I am not. Surely, our subjects can live in peace?"

You may be right, Sire, but unfortunately, once such terms are 'engraved in stone' they cannot be altered. The carving creates a magical obligation which must be discharged."

" You leave me no alternative; I must escape from here. You've always said I was a man of action. Now I will prove my courage."

Sir Robert shook his head, "An excellent Idea, if it not so stupid. Perhaps you have forgot that if you ignore the magical engraving, you and Princess Sakura will turn to stone. Let's not talk no more of escape or delay. Your sixteenth birthday is on May 27th – less then a week away – and we can postpone the wedding no longer"

Price Syaoran looked crestfallen. "I see I have no choice but to be led like a sheep to the slaughter."

"I think you will find your fate a great deal more agreeable then that. Princess Sakura is very beautiful and highly accomplished." Said Sir Robert

"Pray thee tell me why have I not been allowed to meet her? Perhaps she is 'very beautiful' compared to a warty toad and 'highly accomplished' compared to a mossy stone."

"No, Syaoran, the only reason you have not met Sakura is that the Committee thought it best for you to learn to love each other once you discharge your duty to marry. But rest assured, she is the woman of your dreams."

"You mean she has long golden hair, laughing blue eyes, and loves sailing at down and horse-back riding at dusk?"

"Sire, I cannot guarantee and particulars, but I promise you that Sakura is an extraordinary person."

"And that extraordinary person will be my wife in just and hour's time," groaned Syaoran as he glanced back at the clock. Still feeling like a condemned sheep he added a "Baa, baa" and looked out his bedroom window to the gray castle in a distance.

Staring out her bedroom window at the castle in the distance, Princess Sakura wailed, "In just an hour's time I shall be wed." Her elderly chief advisor, Lady Clair, nodded in assent as she straitened Sakura's lace veil and smoothed her white silk dress.

Sakura said, "How I dread the alliance. There must be a way out."

"You Highness, you know there is not. The marriage is engraved in stone."

"Yes, yes, but there must be some means of escape. You have always advised me to be a woman of reason. Now in the time to test my powers. I will sneak down to the stone and alter its message, or perhaps I will destroy it altogether."

"A very fine plane, my dear, if it not so stupid. I have never heard of a promise being altered once it is in stone, for the engraving creates a magical commitment that cannot be defied. Certainly, The only person who could attempt that would be the Engraver who has special tools and skills. But Engravia is far away, the rout is treacherous, and the time has run out. As for destroying the stone, you sooner be able to topper this castle. If the impact of the two carriages caused neither chip or budge, how do you propose to demolish it?"

"Then I shall be forced to walk the pirates plank and plunge to my watery death."

"Prince Syaoran is very handsome and highly accomplished."

"I fear he is 'very handsome' compared to a slithering snake and 'highly accomplished' compared to a rotted tree trunk."

"No, Sakura, you needn't worry. I dare say Prince Syaoran is the man of your dreams."

"Does he have wavy black hair and pressing blue eyes? Does he love to read poetry at dawn and hear madrigals at dusk?"

"Your Highness, I cannot guarantee any specifics, but I promise you he is an good person."

"And that good person will be my husband in just a blink of an eye." Still feeling like a doomed prisoner at sea, she added a "splash, glub,glub," and turned back to gaze out the window at the crowd gathering in the valley below.

* * *

So how do you like it? It was just the beginning but I will update soon! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&! 


	2. The Ceremony

_Hey guys. Srry I took so long to update. But I read the 1st chappie and I realized it sucked, so I made a new one._

_**YOU MUST READ CHAPPIE 1 AGAIN (CHANGED IT)**_

_**Story Based on:**_

_**Engraved in stone**_

_**Chapter two,**_

_**The Ceremony**_

_**This story/ CCS does not belong to me**_

Sayoran stepped off the carriage. The crowd screamed, from sheer habit, Prince Syaoran smiled. His gaze was caught to the large stone, and beside it, a platform for the ceremony. Except for the elaborate flower arrangements, the platform was empty. No sign of the bride. Then Syaoran remembered that Sakura's carriages were to arrive five minutes after his, to avoid accidents. Sir Robert followed Syaoran out of the carriage, and escorted him through the crowd to the platform. Syaoran suddenly felt sick: his legs shaky, his throat dry, his hands were cold, and his brow was burning. Sir Robert sensed Syaroan's discomfort and led him to a large tent beyond to recover. Syaoran closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. He felt better. Then he heard bared trumpets and the cheers from the crowd. He moved the flap of the tent to seep the carriage open. His heart pounded as he thought, I will finally see my bride.

A slender figure in a white down stepped out, she wore a heavy veil that obscured her features. She and a lady started walking. Given her slow progress, he guessed that Sakura knees were as wobbly as his own.

* * *

0

* * *

Sakura gazed through the veil as walked slowly toward the platform. Everything had an odd white overlay – the faces she passed looked like they were caught in a heavy snowstorm. Even with her obstructed view, she was quite certain that the platform was empty. No glimpse of the groom, but the Whitehill carriage was present. Realizing he must be close, Sakura suddenly felt ill. She managed to croak out; "water," and Lady Clair led her past the platform into the tent.

Sakura's eyes had to adjust to the glare of the sun to the dark of the tent. She sensed two figures standing, but did not see their features. As she raised the veil, her eyes focused and she found herself staring into the face of a young man. He had straight unruly chestnut hair and piercing, laughing amber eyes. She had to admit that Prince Syaoran was quite handsome.

Syaoran stared back, his eyes locked with the girls. She had long, wavy auburn hair with serious emerald eyes (I know, I switched their personalities.) He had to admit that Princess Sakura was quite lovely.

Prince Syaoran broke the silence with a sly smile.

"Why, Sir Robert, She is everything you promised and more."

Sakura's heart leaped with the fraise. Syaoran continued, "Yes, how could a man not attach himself for life to such a stunning creature?" Then Syaoran rushed across the tent and threw his arms around the elderly Lady Clair.

Lady Clair and Sir Robert laughed at Syaoran's joke, but Sakura smoldered at the insult. Releasing from the bear hug, Lady Claire said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Claire and this is my ward, Princess Sakura of Greycliff."

Stiffly, Syaoran bowed and Sakura curtsied. Lady Claire continued, "I had promised the Princess a drink of water, if you'll excuse me, I'll go fetch it."

"Let me assist you," insisted Sir Robert, and with a meaningful glance between them, the two left the tent.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Would you allow me to ask a question to my future wife?"

"I don't think you should address it to me. Shouldn't you ask you wrinkled, gray-haired bride?" responded Sakura, her emerald eyes flashing.

"It happens that she could not resist the charms of Sir Robert and has deserted me. I am crushed, of course, but perhaps you can help me over come my grief."

"Can't you take anything seriously?" asked Sakura

"Can't you take anything humorously?" responded Syaoran. Sakura just glared.

Syaroan softened a bit. "No offense was intended by my joke, so no offense should be taken. Let's not waste this brief opportunity to get acquainted."

Sakura shrugged, so Syaoran continued, "I love sailing and horseback riding. How do you feel about them?"

Sakura did not have to think for a moment. "Sailing makes me horribly seasick and horses make me sneeze. But I love poetry and polyphonic music. How do you feel about those?"

Syaoran was equally quick to respond. "Poetry makes me irritable and fidgety. Serious music makes me unbearably sleepy." Syaoran thought he had better try a sure thing. "How about a summer afternoon watching jousting?"

"Boring." She replied. Sakura thought she would try safe ground.

"How about a winters evening reading a book?"

"Hateful" he replied.

The disappointed Sakura cried, "This is terrible. I see we have nothing in common. If only this marital obligation could be undone."

"Finally something we agree on," declared Syaoran.

Sir Robert and Lady Clair Returned, bearing a goblet of water.

"Ah, I hear you are in agreement. Splendid, just splendid," said Sir Robert, congratulating himself on leaving the two young people alone. "Well, let us delay no further. Your subjects are waiting, as are the feasts and the festivities."

After Sakura had a quick drink, the group walked out to the platform. The young people were placed next to each other, and Lady Clair and sir Robert took their places at the helm to conduct the ceremony.

"We are gather here today," began Lady Clair, "to fulfill a promise made many years ago to the people of Graycliff and Whitehill."

"Indeed, at this historic event you will witness the joining together of Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran, for the duration of their lives," said Sir Robert. "Let us review**(A.N Review!)** the terms of the stone." Lady Clair gestured to the front of the rock, where all eyes turned. Lady Claire read aloud the words that were carved there:

_**YOUR JOYS ARE MY DELIGHT,**_

_**YOUR WOES ARE MY SORROW,**_

_**YOUR PRESENT IS MY DAY,**_

_**YOUR FUTURE, MY TOMORROW.**_

_**It is proclaimed and promised that Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran shall be married for life before the age of 16. This contract will be sealed with a kiss. Failure to comply with the terms of this engraving will result in parties being turned to stone forever.**_

Sir Robert cleared his throat. "As dictated by the stone, Sakura and Syaoran you are to learn to live not only _with_ each other but _for _each other. And now, its time to complete this promise with a kiss."

Their thought and regrets were interrupted by the chant, "Kiss now, kiss now."

The to engaged people turned to each other. Syaoran closed his eyes and tried to imagine his dream girl. Tried to look into laughing blue eyes. All he could conjure up was two blazing emerald eyes. He opened his eyes and started to lean in.

Sakura could feel him getting near. She tried to look into beautiful eyes, but she could only see two laughing amber eyes. She too, started to lean closer.

_**

* * *

I'm Sorry to leave you here! Review Pls! Flames are welcomed!I am also sorry that I did not update in a while. If you have not seen my other story, "My True Love" then pls do! I will update both of my story as soon as possible.**_


	3. The Plan

_Thank you to:_

_Pinaygrrl_

_! AnimeluvaJK!_

_! AngelofDarkness! _

_+xSweEtPanDaBOOx+_

_Thank you guys so much! I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile!_

_Disclaimer: CCS is not belong to me! Neither does this plot!_

_

* * *

_

**Engaved in Stone**

_**Chapter three, The Plan**_

_March 5,2005

* * *

_

All it would take is a touch…

"NO!" they screamed in unison as they drew back.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you wish to ruin yourselves and your people?" demanded Sir Robert. Prince Syaoran looked pale and he swallowed hard before addressing the crowd. "People of Whitehill and Graycliff, I know this interruption comes as a surprise to you. I assure you, it comes as a surprise to Princess Sakura and me, too. But it would be wrong for us to marry. The stone destroyed our parents lives and now it threatens to destroy ours, too."

Then Sakura spoke: "This day has been called a 'historic event,' but a wedding should be a joyous event as well. Prince Syaoran and I each have been bound to marry a person we barely know. Yet in our brief acquaintance we are both convinced that we will never like, yet alone love, each other. I cannot believe that any of you would wish to forgo all hope of personal happiness in order to fulfill this aged promise."

Prince Syaoran interrupted, "Of course, we would fulfill the promise if it were essential to the well-being of our subjects. Our duty, first and foremost, is to serve our people. However, you have proven over many years that our two kingdoms can live in harmony. You do not need this marriage to continue such mutually beneficial behavior."

Syaoran was pleased to see that, in the crowd heads were nodding in agreement. One little boy yelled out, "Don't kiss!" and the people laughed and took up the chant.

Lady Clair stepped forward and held up a hand to quite the voices. "I am sorry to disappoint you all, but remember, what is engraved in stone must be done."

Sakura said defiantly, "Then the engraving must be altered. I will set off immediately for Engravia to bring back the Engraver to help us."

Lady Clair shook her head. " I cannot allow you to undertake this dangerous quest. The road is full of hidden dangers. You might never return."

Syaoran nodded. "I agree that Princess Sakura should not go. She should remain here because she would never succeed. I, however, will succeed. An adventure like this needs a person of strength, courage and action."

Sakura objected angrily, "Perhaps the journey requires someone with brain, not just strength. You will not succeed, but I will. This mission requires a person of intelligence, insight, and commitment."

"May I remind you that on the trail you won't read your lofty books in a comfortable chair by the fire? And you agree that I have a lot of strength?" sneered Syaoran.

"And may I remind you that on the road you won't be able to watch violent tournaments surrounded by fawning damsels? And I did not say that!" taunted Sakura.

Finally, Sir Robert intervened. "Lady Clair and I conferred on the matter and have concluded that, before either of you can commit to go, you must understand the requirements of this journey. First, you will have to travel on foot. Most of the path is too rocky and narrow to make horses practicable. Second, you will have to travel servants. It is acceptable to endanger yourself on a mission that is of vital personal importance; it is unacceptable to endanger another person who is wholly unconnected to your goal.

"Finally," said Sir Robert, " you will have to travel together."

_"What!"_ said Sakura and Syaoran.

"Yes, together." Responded Lady Clair. "Sir Robert and I disapprove of either of you going alone. So Sakura, do you agree to go to Engravia with Syaoran?"

Sakura face was white. "I promise to allow the Prince to escort me."

"Syaoran, do you promise to stick with Sakura on your task?"

Syaoran face was red. "I promise to allow the Princess to accompany me."

Good," Said Lady Clair, "then I suggest that you return to your castles to pack a few essentials and reunite here in an hours time. The sooner you begin your mission, the sooner it will end. Remember, you must return here and resolve the issue by the last stroke of midnight on April 1st _(A.N: Sorry! I know that's not Syaoran's b-day!)_" The crowd roared as Sakura and Syaoran walked back to their respective carriages and drove up their hills to prepare for the journey.

* * *

Reveiw!


	4. The Journey

_Thank you for all your review, but I would like to address to the one Elven Sword sent me._

_Elven Sword: I really appreciate the advice and compliments you gave me. I would like to ask you some questions though. Firstly, when you say the characters are 'flat' what do you mean? Would you like me to add more character to Sakura and Syaoran? Or make it more modern? Please tell me what I can add or take out in your review. Thank you.

* * *

_

**_Engraved in Stone_**

**Chapter three**

The Journey

_April 1, 2005_

* * *

One hour later, Prince Syaoran stepped out of his carriage into the valley. The time, however, there were no trumpets or cheers. The valley was deserted and silent.

Syaoran shook his head at Sakura's absence. Wasn't it just like a female to be late? He would be sure to scold her when she came. In the meantime, he drew out of his hastily stuffed travel sack a small ball, and began tossing and catching it.

Within five minutes, Sakura arrived in her carriage, got down, and dismissed her driver.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show. I hear the path is very dangerous and requires great endurance. Perhaps you want to give up on this journey?" Syaoran said, continuing his game of catch.

"You cannot frighten or talk me out of coming. I said I would go on this mission and I shall," asserted Sakura.

"Then I assume your tardiness can be by a momentous event. Let me guess… you got tied up selecting the perfect frock for meeting foreign royalty and facing mortal danger."

"Firstly, don't assume, it makes an ass out of u and me. (_A.N I had to put that in there. See, 'ass' 'u' and 'me')_ Secondly, I promised Lady Claire that I would arrive after you to avoid a 'violent encounter,' but I see that the delay did not spare me from one. I might add that I used the extra five minutes to procure a detailed map for our journey. I see that you've used your free moments most productively," she said sarcastically, gesturing to the rising and falling ball.

"I often toss a ball. It allows me to clear my head, and it's a good training for my reflexes. Here, lets test…yours!" and with that, Syaoran quickly threw the ball at Sakura. Luckily, she had put down the bag and her hands were free to catch it.

"Good catch," Said Syaoran in pure admiration.

"How dare you throw a ball at me? It was heading straight for my face," Sakura snapped.

"No harm was intended and no harm was done. Why don't you calm down and throw it back?" said Syaoran.

Sakura hurled the ball back with all the strength she could muster. "Now can we focus on something important or should we spend a few more hours playing games?"

"I'm all in favor of getting started." Syaoran put the ball in his sack and slung it over his shoulder. He headed toward the clear-cut path that ran across the valley.

"Not so fast. I think we better take a look at the map," said Sakura.

"Everyone knows this path leads to Engravia," Syaoran called over his shoulder.

"Every _fool_ knows that, but if you'll consult the map," said Sakura, unrolling the well worn paper, "you'll see that, even at the fastest pace, the main path will take at least four days to go and four days to return."

"Would you permit me?" Syaoran reached for the map. Syaoran saw that she was right. Syaoran shook his head in disbelief and said, "I guess we can't make it there and back before out deadline. I'd say our trip is over before it's begun."

"Now who's giving up on this journey?" said Sakura. "Look at the very small print in the box."

Syaoran squinted and read aloud, "Course of Challenges. Estimated travel time to Engravia and the valley, one day to a full lifetime."

Sakura encouraged him, "Isn't that an improvement? We could make it back to Engravia in just one day. We'll be back in plenty of time for our birthday."

"What do you suppose that 'lifetime' of travel means?"

"I really couldn't say, but since the Course of Challenges is our only hope of getting there and back in time, I suggest we take it."

She lifted her bag and began walking to a narrow, bramble-covered path leading up a hill. "And this is where we begin."

The path was steep, overgrown and rocky, but the day was bright and breezy. After about an hour of hiking, Sakura broke the silence. "I think we should review what items we each brought. We should know what we each brought and how they can provide."

"You're right. We have to navigate incredibly rugged ground, but we should expend what little breath we have on chatting," Syaoran replied, annoyed.

Sakura ignored Syaoran and began an inventory of her neatly packed bag. "Besides the cloths I'm wearing, I have a light cloak, and extra pair of stocking, the map, my dinner, a lute, a book of poetry, and my favorite pair of dancing slippers."

"I thought we were instructed to pack 'essentials'"

"And so I have," replied Sakura.

"No doubt the world considers a lute, a book of poetry and some dancing slippers, to be absolutely necessary equipment for a dangerous mission," said Syaoran.

Sakura spoke coolly: "My dancing slippers will be necessary in we are called upon to socialize."

"You really are anticipating horrible ordeals on this journey," moaned Syaoran.

"Would you please be serious?"

"I am being serious. I would rather face an enemy's army then be forced to dance. There's nothing more boring then barely moving in time to a dull beat. And I've suffered from more serious injuries from ladies sharp heels than from knights' sharp lances. But pray continue your explanation; I can't wait to hear why your lute and book are packed."

"I brought my lute and book because reading and music are like drinking and breathing to me. Now perhaps you will tell me what you packed?"

Syaoran looked at his messy sack. "Well, as you know, I brought my ball which is crucial for passing time when I'm kept waiting," he paused and shot Sakura a look, then continued, "and a clean shirt, my dinner, a sword, which I am certain will prove unnecessary, but will look dashing when I wear it, and most importantly, a bag of gold coins." He looked triumphant as he jingled a small bag the hung from the belt on his waist.

Sakura said scornfully, "I purposely didn't bring any money. I'm sure that everyone will let us get what we need."

"Whatever. But the coins are important because the Engraver is quite expensive." Syaoran looked at Sakura with and 'I'm right and you're wrong and you know it' look. Sakura looked and Syaoran's bag, noting it was quite full. "Are you sure you told me everything that was in your bag?"

"There is one other, unimportant thing," confessed Syaoran.

"What is it?"

"I would rather not say."

"It is customary to comply with the request of any young lady, let alone a princess" _(AN don't they sound really snobby?)_

Syaoran knew this was true, but he refused to surrender. Maybe the journey would be over in a day or two and he could avoid the issue by stalling. "Why don't you ask me tomorrow?"

"Will the answer be 'yes'?"

"I give no promises," he said.

"Then you give me no choice. I command you to tell me what the thing in your bag is," she said sternly.

"Syaoran stopped in his tracks. No one commanded him. He would have responded angrily but he didn't have the energy.

"Of course I shall obey, Princess Sakura. How could I resist your winning ways?" He reached into his bag. Sakura thought it would be something like a bag of love letters, so when the thing came out of the bag, she was surprised.

It was a book.

"As you see, I have brought a book."

"I love books," said Sakura, reaching for it. "What is it about?"

"Syaoran hastily drew the book back. "That's for me to know and you to wonder. This book is suitable for my royal eyes only."

Sakura cried, "I demand you show it to me!" Her mind raced. What could the book contain that required such absolute secrecy from her? She held out her hand and said, "Give it to me."

"Do you always get what you want?"

"Yes," said Sakura.

"When you want it?"

"Yes"

"With one exception," said Syaoran.

"With _no_ exceptions."

"Wong with _this_ exception. This book is my property and it is private. You will never see it." Syaoran carefully placed the book at the bottom of his sack. "And now I suggest we stop talking and resume our journey."

Without another word, Syaoran began walking again. Sakura, who for a moment stood speechless from anger and disbelief, decided she would find a way to look at the book. She scurried to catch up.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

_Hey guys! Thank you for the Reviews, I'm not going to reply but I will to any questions or really LONG reviews. Here a LONG chapter! (In my head) and their will NOT be any sex, or anything like that, this is only rated T!_

_

* * *

_

_**Engraved in Stone**_

_Chapter 5, Sleeping Beauty_

_May 2, 2005 _

* * *

After walking a couple hours, stopping to eat, and heading forward, Sakura's sharp eye caught sight of a village. Syaoran's thoughts were disturbed when a shout of "a village!" was heard from the person beside him. And, indeed, just a short distance ahead stood a gated town with the inscription _"Slothania"_ written in gray letters above the enclosure.

With renewed strength, the two ran to the gates and peered in. The village was unremarkable – it had the basic houses, shops, and castle – save for the three distinguishing figures. First, everything was painted shades of gray. Second, heavily padded benches were installed every few feet along the main street. And third, not a soul was visible.

"Do you think it's deserted?" Syaoran asked.

"There's but one way to find out. I'll knock," said Sakura, grasping a large knocker on the gate. She hammered the heavy piece and someone, who was sleeping on the bench nearest the gate, stirred. Sakura knocked again.

"Go hence," whined an old woman's voice.

"We will not go. We have traveled far today and need a place to rest. We command you to let us enter," said Sakura.

"Not now," replied the voice, yawning.

"But we need help immediately. We demand your hospitality for the night," ordered Sakura. "Get lost," the woman said, more pleading then angry.

Sakura decided to try a new tactic. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I am Princess Sakura Kinomoto of Greycliff and this is my companion, Prince Syaoran Li from Whitehill. Surely your monarch would want you to assist us."

"Move on," she begged them.

Prince Syaoran shook his head and whispered to Sakura, "Sometimes, when words fail, action succeeds." He took hold of the knocker and began hammering without stopping.

"Stop it," the old woman pleaded. She tried to cover her ears and rolled off the bench. As she hit the ground with a thud, her eyes opened. She slowly pulled herself up and shuffled over to open the gate.

"Come in," she said with resignation. Sakura and Syaoran entered quickly, fearing the old lady would shut them out again.

"Join me," the old women said and led them down the main street toward the castle.

"Where is everybody?" Sakura asked.

"In bed"

"Isn't it awfully early for everyone to have gone to sleep?"

"Need sleep."

"Yes, I'm sure they do. To be honest, I'm so tired I think I could fall asleep on this hard road and not wake up for a week. But luckily we found your village and will not have to sleep outdoors." Sakura babbled on about the difficulties of travel, hoping to keep the old woman awake. She noticed the woman's pace had slowed and when they passed a bench she looked at it longingly.

Finally, they arrived at the castle and entered. Inside, everything was a shade of gray. Sakura rather liked the peaceful, bland interior.

The old woman led them down a gray marble foyer to the wide main staircase. "Up there," she said, pointing at the doors on the upper floor.

"Are those our rooms?" asked Sakura.

The old woman nodded. "For you," she answered the she headed to the door. "Good night," she said as she slipped out.

"Why do you suppose that old woman spoke so little?" Asked Sakura as the ascended the stairs.

"Worn out," replied Syaoran.

When they reached the second floor, they opened the doors and discovered a hallway way one door. They walked in, and inside was a big gray bed (to fit the two of them) and a fore place. There was one window, but it was covered with a heavy gray blind.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. Both their faces were red.

"Um, huh… I think that woman thought we were…together," as Syaoran said this, his feelings went overboard with emotion. _It would be nice…hey! Wait, what? Oh, god, what's happening? We are here to stop the engagement, not back it up!_

Sakura nodded. "Well…what are we going to do?"

"I'll take the floor." Syaoran replied, taking one of the many blankets and pillows from the bed. Sakura's head shot up.

"No. As much as I despise you, I don't want to be considered rude and selfish. We only have two options. One, I can sleep on the floor…or that chair over there. Two, we can sleep in the bed together…get your mind out of the gutter!"

Syaoran sighed. This woman could be so stubborn! He walked over to the bed and got in. Sakura looked at him questionably. "Syaoran…?"

"Get in the bed Sakura."

Sakura looked astonished. "I didn't think you would actually go for that! I simply thought you would let me sleep in the chair. And…and…I need to change!"

Syaoran stared at her. "Change what?"

Sakura's mouth immediately fell open. "My cloths, you dumbass! Turn around!" Syaoran blushed, but complied. "And no peeking or you'll wish you weren't born!" Syaoran said nothing. _This is a new side of her…thinking about other people, and letting me sleep on the bed…_

"There. Anyway, I am not sleeping on the bed with you! And – " Before she could finish, she was thrown on the bed. Syaoran said, "Oh, shut up. I am not letting you sleep on the floor or thechair either. So we have to go to bed together."

Sakura gave up and blushed when he took off his shirt and slept under the covers. They both were at the end of the bed, but at one point in the night, fell into each other's arms.

Syaoran awakened feeling quite comfortable. And warm. And soft…with something breathing beside him?

Wait a minute…Sakura! And the journey! Oh….

He sighed. He was going to have to get up sometime. He got up, very carefully mind you, as to not wake Sakura. He got dressed, got their bags ready, and went to wake up Sakura.

"Sakura…Sakura...Sakura! Sakura?" She never did wake up, so he swallowed his pride and whispered, "Princess Sakura, wake up."

Nothing.

Damn! _I really thought that would work…_

He tried everything, but nothing would wake her. He suddenly noticed a little bag lying and the floor. He went up to it and picked it up. It read:

_Sleeping Powder._

Sleeping Powder!

The hell with this. He would just have to go see the King himself and ask how the hell to awaken her. Ironic. She was a beauty…_Sleeping Beauty…_

He smiled to himself. Maybe he could like her. Just a little bit.

As he descended the stairs, Syaoran noticed _all _of the windows had been draped closed. The only light was the candles lit down the hall. A chill ran down Syaoran's spine.

Over the entrance, a sign read '_Waiting Room To See The King.'_ The room, which was also entirely gray, had numerous chairs with over-stuffed pillows.

At the far end of the room, slept two members of the roral guard. Finally, the throne room. Syaoran crossed the waiting room swiftly. Posted by the door, he saw a pale gray paper with dark gray lettering the read:

The Royal Schedule 

_May 22nd_

_7:30 AM Loll in Bed_

_8:30 AM sleep at your post_

_9:30AM idle chatter_

_10:30AM Catnap_

_11:30 AM While away the hour_

_12:30PM Siesta!_

_1:30PM Dilly dally_

_2:30PM Nod off_

_3:30PM Visit Dreamland_

_4:300PM Fritter away time_

_5:30PM take your ease_

_6:30PM feel tired_

_7:30PM turn in/full night's rest after a long day_

Syaoran was surprised to see the full, yet unproductive day. He glanced at the table clock, it read 10:23. Perhaps the king would let him have an audience.

Not wanting to wake the palace guards, Syaoran opened the door and slipped in. Inside he found another room of gray, this one with a cushioned throne that sat in the middle of the room. The king was dozing as his Minister of State droned on about the rising cost of lavender soap.

Syaoran couldn't blame the king for losing interest in such maters; he himself had often drifted off during Sir Roberts lectures. Syaoran cleared his throat loudly and the Minister turned around.

"Ah, young geust, have you come to converse with the king?"

"Yes, I have. I have question I would like to be answered. I would also like to express my appreciation."

"Excellent. And who shall I say is calling?"

"Prince Syaoran Li of Whitehill. And to whom will I be asking?"

"To King Listless of Slothonia." Hearing his name spoken, the king stirred. The minister seized the opportunity and shook him rather roughly. Then he said, "Sire, you have a visitor. Prince Syaoran Li of Whitehill."

The king awakened, stretching and yawning, and the minister added, "May I remind you, Sire, that this is your hour of Idle Chatter. I hope you'll use it wisely. And now, if you'll both excuse me…" The minister gave a yawn, walked over to one of the chairs in the room, sat down and fell asleep.

"My gracious, people seem to need a lot of rest," said Syaoran to the king who perfectly matched the décor. The king had a long gray beard, flowing gray hair, and tired gray eyes. Even his skin, in the pale light, seemed gray.

"Yes, we attend to the necessary rest of all our people and visitors. Out motto is," said the king, pointing to the gray banner hung over the throne," Let no one leave Slothonia … tired."

"As a weary traveler who has benefited from your philosophy, I want to thnk you. Princess Sakura and I spent the night in comfort. But I do wish the know why my…_friend_ has been poisoned by Sleeping Powder. How, do you impose, wake her up?" Syaoran said the last part dryly…_Though at sometimes I wish we were more then friends, while others I wish I had never met her._ Syaoran thought with an amused grin.

"Ah, yes, the sleeping powder. You see, if no one can sleep, my personal sleeping fairies come and throw some sleeping powder on that person. I'm afraid the onlyway to…wake that…p-person is to…get someone to…kiss her, someone dear to her…" The king just finished the sentence before he fell asleep.

_Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, hold on a minute there, your asking ME to kiss her…oh, god._ Syaoran, seeing no other choice, walking up the their bedroom, look upon the sleep beauty. She was on her back, with her hair flowing around her head…oh, well, here goes his head…

Her lips were really sweet, and tasted like strawberries, but that's not what surprised him, it was the fact that her lips started moving with his. Slowly, ever so slowly, his was giving in, and licked her lip, asking for an entrance.

Just as she opened her mouth, the door knocked.

"Hello? Anyone in here, I want some sleep!" Syaoran immediately pulled away, looked at Sakura's blushing face, and let her go. He mumbled that she should get dressed, and went to go get the door to tell the person one minute. After they were down, they left, not talking to one another, but desiring the taste of one another again…

* * *

_So, did you like it? R&R!_


	6. The Book

_I'm sorry for such a short chapter! And for not updating quickly. Thank you for the reveiws!_

_

* * *

_

**_Engraved in Stone_**

**Chapter one**

_The Book

* * *

_

**T**hey were walking through the dark forest. It was silent, and Sakura and Syaoran were not willing to break it. It had been like this all day, Sakura only mumbling the directions when needed. It had been extremely awkward for them, both sneaking glances at each other and blushing when they got caught.

Sakura couldn't understand the feelings that would spread throughout her body when Syaoran's eyes would meet hers. It was like a warm, bubbling sensation that would make her cheeks turn as red as a cherry. 

Syaoran knew what was happening to him, and he didn't like it one bit. Was it just irony that he was falling for the person he was trying to get away from? He shook his head and looked around him. They were entering a valley covered in grass and flowers. He heard Sakura sigh at the beautiful scene before them.

"Should – should we sit here to have our lunch?" Sakura's small, nervous voice broke the silence that had lasted since they left Slothania.

Syaoran quickly nodded his head and walked into the clearing. The fairly tall teenager dug into his bag and brought out his lunch. He looked over at the beauty before him, and she was placing a blanket on the ground. She sat on it, and motioning him over, she got out her lunch.

It smelled foul, and Sakura's face mirrored it. There was mold covering the pig meat she had brought, and the soup was looking all chunky. She had brought a delicious meal! What had happened to it? Sakura groaned and threw her now rotting food into the stream that run through the valley. She plopped herself back on the blanket, and her stomach mad a loud grumbling noise.

Syaoran shook his head and said to her, "You should learn to live more simply. You don't need a fancy feast to have a good meal. Here." He held out his hand to give her half of the cheese, bred and water he had packed. Sakura shook her head disgustingly.

"I will not have a meal that a commoner would have! I am a princess. Surely there has to be a village around here that would give us some food…" She looked at the bred and cheese hungrily. "And besides, it's yours."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Nonsense. Your hungry, and you need to eat. Take it."

Sakura hesitantly reached out her hand to grab the food. She stopped a little ways from it, and looked up at Syaoran. He nodded, and she gently picked them up. Syaoran inwardly sighed at how snobby yet giving she could be and started eating.

"Why are you sharing with me? I have been nothing but cruel to you since we started this journey."

Syaoran looked up at her. He had been studying some ants that had decided to try and grab some crumbs.

"Well, I haven't exactly been trying to be friends with you either. My mother once told me, before she died, that whoever you are, a prince, a king, a commoner, that when someone is troubled, you should help. It doesn't matter what the costs are, for if they are truly in need of help, and you help them, that the rewards will show no bounds. I guess it's always something I've done without realizing it, in memory of my mother." Sakura smiled at him.

"Thank you. You know, to get through this, we'll have to al least work together. So…friends?" Syaoran smiled back at her.

"Friends."

They shook hands and Syaoran got up and picked his book up from his bag. Sakura smiled. Maybe now that they were friends, he would show her what was in there.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and shook his head. He started writing in there, closed, and said to her, "Don't look. I'll have to do something catastrophic if you do. I'm going to the bathroom."

After he left, Sakura immediately looked at the book. She knew she shouldn't, but her curiosity had always gotten the best of her.

What was in there…?

She got up and pulled out the book that Syaoran had not allowed her to see. She was a book collector. Surely there wasn't anything in here that would surprise her. When she opened the book, she gasped. There were beautiful drawings in there. Some were a birds, some horses, the castle she assumed he lived in, sky, the stone where her parents died…they were beautiful.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. She quickly turned around, only to see a furious prince.

"How could you? I told you never to look in there! That's not what friends are supposed to do, Sakura." His amber eyes looked as though they were almost fire themselves. They were sparkling madly.

"I-I'm sorry. They do say curiosity killed the cat, but I couldn't help it…there absolutely beautiful, though, Syaoran." She saw his eyes soften.

"Thank you…you're the first person to ever even see inside the book, even though it was done so sneakily."

Sakura looked down guiltily. "I'm so, so sorry. I just couldn't help it. Why would you want to keep them hidden, anyway? They're so beautiful…"

Syaoran laughed softly. "I guess I always thought I wasn't a very good drawer. Thank you for your compliment, and I guess I should have at least told you."

"Is it alright, then, if we're still friends?"

A small smile gifted Syaorans face. "Yes, we can still be friends, Sakura." Syaoran was almost thrown off his feet when a weight was thrown on him. He looked down to find it was Sakura hugging him. He smiled larger and hugged back.

This was not good for that feeling in his heart…


	7. Energia

Syaoran rolled his eyes boosted Sakura up a little more. A little while ago she had looked like she was about to fall over, so Syaoran had offered to give her a piggyback. To tired to even think it over, Sakura had only nodded her head and he had picked her up. She had snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, where she was now currently sleeping.

Syaoran looked up from the ground at the noise that was blaring up ahead. There was a large gate with lettering on it, but he was too far to figure out what was written. It looked like a village of some sorts. He supposed he could looked at the map, but that would mean going into Sakura's stuff, which was on her back. It would be fairly hard to get to said bag with her on his back.

"Sakura," he whispered as he continued to walk to the entrance. She remained asleep however, and Syaoran was starting to wonder if the sleeping spell was still cast upon her. He certainly hoped not, because if he had to kiss her again then there would defiantly be some more tense moments ahead of them (Although personally he would very gladly kiss her).

"Sakura!" he said again, though this time a little louder. She quickly opened her eyes, sat up a little straighter, and took a quick glance at Syaoran. Perhaps that wasn't the greatest thing she had ever done, because she let out a shrill scream and promptly made the both of them fall over.

They landed in a compromising position. Sakura was now on top of Syaoran with Syaoran's arms wrapped around her and their foreheads touching.

"Sorry," Sakura breathed.

"No…problem…" Syaoran's voice came out a little huskily, but he didn't mind. He had secretly been dreaming about this, only to chastise himself when he awoke.

Sakura quickly rolled over onto the ground and got up. She brushed her plain but pretty dress free off dirt. She had picked this dress because it was easy to move around in, and you could easily wear pants underneath. She wore something like this when she was forced to take fencing lessons. Although it wasn't the fanciest or most expensive of her wardrobe, it was mostly her favorite.

She took a quick look over at Syaoran. He was wearing a fairly loose shirt with tights, which she could tell he was very uncomfortable with. But they certainly showed off his legs very nicely. _'His very, very nicely shaped legs…'_

Sakura blushed and looked away. "Where are we?" she asked.

Syaoran merely raised an eyebrow and nodded his head toward the large gate.

**Energia**

_May no one leave Energia…bored_

"Oh…right, I knew that," Sakura blushed prettily.

"Yes," Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you did."

They started walking up to the large gate. Sakura groaned. "I can't wait to have a bath! I feel dirty. And I can't you wait you to get a bath." She pinched her nose."You stink more then me."

He didn't think this was fair, because when she was on his back she had begun to stink of sweat. That could only be an insult to him more, he was sure.

When they finally got to the gate, a boy probably not the age of thirteen greeted them. "Welcome to Energia. We have lot's going on here, more then you can imagine. No one gets bored here, nope, not one. Because, after all that is our motto, right? May no one leave Energia bored. Right?" The boy spoke this very fast.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Exuse me, but what is your name?"

"Oh, my name, although probably not that interesting, but everything is interesting here, and I live here, so –"

Sakura had a feeling that if she didn't stop this soon; this young boy was going to ramble on without even telling them his name. "Just – please, what is your name?"

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Oh, oh sorry. My name, well, name is Yamazaki Takashi. Do you know my name in German means –"

Syaoran grew impatient. "Look, could we just stay here for a little bit? We have to freshen up. Or she has to freshen up." At this Syaoran received a glare, and he was sure after they were done talking to, a talk that would include that you should not treat a lady that way – and a princess too for that matter - and that he stunk a lot more then she did.

Yamazaki rolled his eyes. "What's the point? You're just going to get sweaty anyway!Oh, here's a schedule. Each person in Energia has to enter at least three of the competitions. Including visitors." Suddenly his eyes grew wide, and he looked at the clock tower whose shade they were standing in. Sakura was now aware that it was beginning to feel the piercing heat, especially in the dress she was wearing, which was a dark blue. She looked up at the clock tower. It was a quarter and a half past nine. (9:45AM)

**Energia Competition Schedule**

_Six O'clock – Wake up and get ready for the days events_

_Seven O'clock – Hundred Meter Dash _

_Eight O'clock – Discus _

_Nine O'clock – Male Wrestling_

_Ten O'clock – Female Wrestling_

_Eleven O'clock –Male Shot Put _

_Twelve O'clock – Male Eight Hundred Meter Dash_

_One O'clock – Female Four Hundred Meter Dash_

Syaoran discontinued reading. He looked up at Sakura. "Well then, looks like we made it just in time for the female wrestling."

Yamazaki was already running ahead, so Syaoran laced his fingers with Sakura's and set off into a run after Yamazaki.

"Syaoran! What about the quest? We can't waste time!" Sakura shouted as they ran.

"What's a quest without a little fun? C'mon!"

With that, they had reached the wrestling arena. Yamazaki turned around and held out a roman inspired uniform to Sakura. "Go on, then. The changing rooms right there." He pointed to a tent on the grass near the arena.

Sakura's face quickly turned to a dear caught for dinner. "I'm – I'm not participating!"

The young boys smiling face immediately went down. Tears started to invade his vision. "But – but the other girl who was supposed to particapate got a broken ankle yesterday! The show won't go on without you! Please!"

Syaoran spoke up. He personally wanted to see Sakura wrestle. "Yes, please Sakura?" He gave his best puppy dogface.

Sakura felt as if she was being attacked. Never the less, she sighed and gave in. She started to walk towards the changing room, and Syaoran's face broke out into a grin. He ran and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

♥

* * *

Her inside were shaking and Sakura was currently trying to take the last couple steps up the arena. Syaoran hugged her from behind. He seemed to be dong that a lot lately, touching her.

"Don't worry. All you have to do is think of something that gets you mad. Let your rage fill up, and then single it out on her." He pointed to the large girl that Sakura was going up against. "I've never seen you back down from a challenge before, and you always do great. You'll do great this time too." He kissed her cheek. "Good luck."

Sakura nodded, and with Syaoran inspiring words ringing in her head, she steped into the wrestling arena.


	8. The Sound of Music

Hey. Srry I haven't updated in a while. But here it is.

**_Engraved in Stone_**

_The Sound of Music_

_August 6, 2006_

She cringed at even the sight of the girl that she was going to have to take down. (Was that even possible? The girl was so huge that, not to be rude or anything; she could probably wrestle three of Sakura at the same time.) The inspirational word for winning this duel from Syaoran was quickly fading. With the cheering of the crowd (for whom, she wasn't sure.) and the threatening chiming of the bell signaling Sakura's upcoming doom, she wasn't sure if she should try or give up.

Her opponent loomed frighteningly before her, and Sakura was sure that at least one of her bones was going to be broken.

The girl jumped at her, knocking her to the ground. She couldn't breathe, and she wondered that maybe this large thing on top of her was trying to kill her. She remembered reading the rules of the match in the tent she was changing in before the game began. One only had to hold you to the ground for ten seconds before the game was over and the one holding you to the ground won.

"ONE!" They crowd yelled.

Syaoran was actually worried that she might lose this game. If she loosed this game, she was out for the day. With her stupid pride she would make him go and he wouldn't even get to play one game. Sports were one of his favorite things to do, and he would be damned before he let some girl he barely even knew drag him away from one of his passions in life.

"TWO!"

He pushed his way up to the front of the crowd, right outside the arena where Sakura was being strangled out of the weight of her challenger.

"THREE!"

"Sakura!" He yelled as loud as he could. He doubted that she could even hear him with the crowd of people yelling so loud. He was surprised when he heard a strangled grunt from Sakura, who was trying to pry her foe's hands (and body) off of her.

"FOUR!"

"What are you _doing_? You pride yourself for being the best at everything, and this is how it is going to end? By a obese lady wrestling you?" He started laughing hysterically. "I am _never_ going to let you live this down!"

"FIVE!"

Half out of spite and half out of the fact that she only had five more seconds, Sakura raised her knee just enough for it to be digging into her enemy's stomach. Her competitor rolled off of her with a groan, and with the only element she had, Sakura was soon up and doing the only thing she could think of that would involve physical strength (For the girl would surely beat Sakura in that department).

She tickled her.

The crowd started again. "ONE!"

It was actually a very amusing sight. Two girls, one slender and small and the other large and threatening, in a wrestling arena that was supposed to be used for that exact thing, wrestling, were having a tickling match. And Sakura was winning.

"TWO!"

Syaoran grinned. It was working! The girl was brilliant. Tickling!

"THREE!"

Sakura's opponent looked like she didn't have a clue in hell what to do.

"FOUR!"

She had a looked that dawned what was actually happening.

"FIVE!"

Sakura was tickling her, obviously not having any mercy. The large girl started to laugh.

"SIX!"

When she reached up to retaliate, she realized that she didn't have the strength. She would have to stop laughing.

"SEVEN!"

She put her mouth in a straight line and calmed her breathing.

"EIGHT!"

But then Sakura decided to start tickling a particular ticklish place right below one of her ribs. She burst out laughing again.

"NINE!"

Then Sakura stopped. The girl blinked and she realized what was happening.

"TEN!"

She had lost.

* * *

"You were genius! Brilliant, really! I can't believe you did that, Sakura!" Syaoran had run up to her and said with a hug. Sakura blushed and became modest.

"It was nothing, really. If the girl hadn't been as ticklish as she was, I would have lost at once."

Syaoran shook his head. "Well, c'mon then. Let's get going to my shot put which I will win, of course."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure," She said, dragging out the 'u'.

* * *

It turns out he did win. Syaoran had given Sakura a cheeky grin and had said, "See?"

Sakura had won all of the running events and long jump. She wasn't so lucky with the high jump on account of being pretty short for a sixteen year old. She was about five foot three.

Syaoran, on the other hand, had won all of his running events, won high jump but lost long jump. He had landed on his arse.

By now, both of the were very sweaty. Sakura had asked for a bath at the castle, but all Yamazaki had dome was look at her as if she were mental and say, "What do you need a bath for? You're just going to get all sweaty again tomorrow."

Sakura had grumbled, but it didn't seem to bother Syaoran.

"C'mon, Syaoran, we have to go. We have to get going." She whined.

"No. I want to stay here tonight and tomorrow. Don't you want to? They've got a whole new set of games for tomorrow!"

"Absolutely not. That will set our whole schedule off track. Do you want to be turned into stone?"

Syaoran just rolled his eyes and turned around to walk off.

"Syaoran, wait!" Sakura called out for him. They needed to leave soon. They couldn't just wait. So she had to think of a plan. She looked around. There! There was a carriage with no horses over near the clearing where the hill went right down to the gate. She could get him in the then push them down and out, and hopefully this stupid spell that wouldn't get him to leave would wear off.

"What, Sakura? I'm going to be late for the award's ceremony!"

"Come with me." She said. So she turned around and walked to the carriage.

"Lie down." She told him. She quickly ran out of the carriage and into the tent, which held their belongings. She ran back to the carriage, and pulled out her lute. She remembered when Syaoran and herself were playing the 'Get to know me' game right before the would-be wedding.

"_I love sailing and horseback riding. How do you feel about them?"_

_Sakura did not have to think for a moment. "Sailing makes me horribly seasick and horses make me sneeze. But I love poetry and polyphonic music. How do you feel about those?"_

_Syaoran was equally quick to respond. "Poetry makes me irritable and fidgety. Serious music makes me unbearably sleepy."_

So, with Syaoran looking quite weirdly at her, she began to play music that was beautiful, but would surely put Syoaran to sleep.


End file.
